


Just in case

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Building, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, Liam is NOT scared, M/M, he's not; okay, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Theo and Liam end up in a haunted house. There are some scary noise, probably a ghost and hands that find each other in the dark...Going in there was a really stupid idea; but maybe not the stupidest.





	Just in case

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered that I wrote this some time ago, and thought I'd publish it. It's just really stupid, I wanted Theo scaring Liam and some hand holding so yeah... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Don't expect anything special haha ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (there's no plot.)

It started stupidly, really. With Theo laughing at Liam as they passed by this abandoned building, because he said he saw Liam shiver. As if Liam had. He doesn’t care about creepy buildings. He’s seen worse than that. He watches scary movies, plays horror games, and he survives just well. Doesn’t even get affected when night time comes, doesn’t keep his phone turned on next to his pillow. Nope. He doesn’t care about any of that. So what Theo did see, if Liam actually shivered, was all because of the cold wind rushing through the window, not that the window needs to be open. Liam just likes the night air, even if it gets cold. Theo complains about it, so it’s a plus.

It really started stupidly. Liam scoffing in the passenger seat, looking away from the building, feeling Theo’s eyes burning the side of his face.

“Watch the road, you idiot.” Liam states, not looking at him. The next second, the car is coming to a stop on the side of the road, too close to the creepy building if you ask Liam, but he can’t say that.

“What are you doing?” he asks through gritted teeth, glowering at Theo. The smirk on the other boy’s face is making Liam’s mind spiral in the worst ways possible. Is he going to leave him there?

“Have you heard what’s said about this building?” Theo asks, voice low. Liam really doesn’t care. He wants them to drive home so he can get into the safety of his bed. Not stay parked next to probably haunted houses in the middle of the night, listening to stories Theo just made up.

The pleading look on Liam’s face makes Theo laugh again.

“They say that there is a treasure in this building. But no one has tried to find it yet because people don’t want to risk coming in. They’re _scared_.” Theo’s putting on a show, narrowing his eyes and using his darkest voice, and Liam thinks he’s ridiculous.

“Shut up. Bring me back home.”

“See, everyone gets scared! I’ve even seen the worst coward shiver just catching sight of-” Liam interrupts him by punching his arm harshly.

“I’m not a coward.” He hisses.

“Of course you’re not, you totally would get close to this building if I asked, right.” Theo says, smirk on his lips. He almost looks evil, with the light of the moon lighting his face and the headlights of the car reflecting on the dense trees in front of them.

* * *

 

And so this is how it started.

Liam really thinks he should have admitted he was scared to go. Should have punched Theo, even, and stolen the truck to drive himself back home and leave the asshole next to the haunted house he was so smug about not being scared of.

He should have admitted he was scared to go. But he’d also rather die than give Theo the last word.

* * *

 

They’re walking in the darkness, the only light being the flashlight on Theo’s phone. Liam is walking close behind, because he is unlucky enough to have a phone whose battery doesn’t last a day. He wants to grab Theo’s shirt so he doesn’t get lost, or doesn’t trip on the messy floor, but if he dares to do that, he’s going to be mocked senseless. And forever. So he acts all brave. Because he is.

“Are there any fucking hints about where the treasure is or what.” Liam asks, voice low but venomous nonetheless. He talks to distract himself from the rest, whatever it is.

He hears Theo chuckle in front of him while climbing over fallen furniture that Liam can’t identify. Because of his moving around, the light keeps going in and out, and making shadows appear on every walls. It puts Liam on edge, but he follows silently.

“Yes. We have to find this -” he stops, turning to look at Liam. The smile on his face really shouldn’t be that wide when they’re standing in an abandoned building in the middle of the night, but here it is anyway. It makes Theo look beautifully gloomy. “- hidden door, it’ll bring us to a room. In there will be the riddle I guess.” he chuckles, shrugging.

Liam sighs angrily. “You know I don’t believe you, right?” It makes Theo laugh so loudly Liam gets scared it would make the ceiling collapse. “And this is so stupid. Why can’t we go during the day, if there’s a famous treasure? That by the way I’ve never heard of, despite living in this town since I was born… We can’t see a thing...” Liam rants, trying to catch Theo’s eyes despite the low lighting.

“Because we’re here now. And this is better to do it in the dark, isn’t it?” the evil-looking grin is back on Theo’s face, and Liam can’t help but want to punch him. He settles on a quick and hard kick on the leg.

“Don’t be such a baby, Liam.” he says, his voice is still laced with amusement even though he’s groaning at the sudden pain on his shin.

* * *

 

“I told you I heard something!” Liam hisses, a fist full of the back of Theo’s shirt, like he has tried not to do for the past twenty minutes. Liam is sure something has creaked at his right, and they were not even walking, but Theo just laughs at him.

“There was nothing! Stop freaking out!” Theo turns around, facing Liam again. The t-shirt is twisted awkwardly but none acknowledge it.

“Give me the light, and we’ll see if you’re so calm.”

“No.” Theo says, putting the phone away from the hand trying to grab it.

“Theo I swear!”

“I don’t care! There’s nothing there apart from us, stop it!” Liam’s grip on Theo’s shirt is tightening by the minute without him even noticing, and Theo trying to turn around again as if to say the argument is over almost makes Liam tear the fabric apart.

“Liam, let my shirt go.” Theo says calmly, and if Liam didn’t know him better, he would have thought it truly was a calm voice, but the threat behind the words is something Liam can’t miss.

“Then give me the phone.” Maybe Liam shouldn’t answer challengingly, let the shirt go and storm off the house but he is doomed to take bad decisions.

“If you tear my t-shirt apart you’re going to pay for it.”

And really, there is nobody other than them to actually fight over clothes in this kind of situation, Liam thinks bitterly. But it isn’t even Liam’s fault, they wouldn’t be here to start with if Theo wasn’t being his annoying self who wanted to embarrass Liam at all costs. Liam truly wonders why they started hanging out, in the first place. Because all they do is fight; punch each other and throw insults.

But he can’t really lie to himself either; no one could get Liam to go into a haunted house in the middle of the night apart from Theo, which leads to the point; no one gets him like Theo does. He knows that if he ended up in this situation with anyone else, he would have had a heart attack already, or would be gone by now.

If Theo wasn’t here, telling Liam to shut up, assuring him that there was nothing other than them, and coming up with stupid stories about that stupid non-existent treasure while laughing at Liam each time he trips over his own feet, he would have lost it.

Theo scoffs, starting to walk away with the light still in hand, and Liam’s still tightly wrapped in his shirt. Liam follows behind him, muttering under his breath about how stupid the whole thing is, about how they should go home, that Theo’s shirt sucks anyway so it would be that much of a loss if he had torn it apart and-

Theo turns around again, after almost toppling over, and he stops so close to Liam that his breath ghosts over Liam’s lips when he tells him to _shut up_. And now Liam is far from talking, because he can barely breathe anyway, and he tries to tell his own heart to shut up. He should think about trying to listen to the sounds around, check if nothing is threatening their lives, should watch around instead of Theo's half lit face but he can’t.

“I think I heard something.” Theo adds lowly, and Liam starts to breathe again. He feels panic rise in his stomach, twisting it, and Theo’s face makes it worse because he actually looks worried. Liam’s swallows down the lump in his throat.

“You’re joking, right?” he croaks out. He watches Theo look around, his eyebrows pinched and eyes searching rapidly. It really doesn’t make Liam’s situation better. He finds himself reaching for the t-shirt again, using it as a way to make sure Theo is still there, even though he can see him right in front of him. He’s sure he could feel his body warmth if he tried, so close they are standing.

Liam would have fainted if Theo wasn’t remaining in the same place, because he is sure he heard this low breathing, and it wasn’t Theo’s or his, meaning someone or something else was with them right now, and that is not something anyone wants, being in a deserted mansion at 3 in the morning.

Theo heard it too, and that makes it worse. Because Liam knows he’s the kind to freak out about nothing, just some weird noise that are normal for an old house that hasn’t been visited in years, but still scary-as-fuck noise, but if Theo heard it too and he’s facing Liam again, eyes wide, Liam would rather not be there at all.

They stare at each other, barely breathing, and suddenly the noise is heard again and Theo flinches visibly, reaching for Liam unconsciously. Warm fingers get hold of his maybe-a-bit shaky hand, and Liam forgets about everything. He thought he’d have more survival instinct, but it seems like his brain just wants him dead or something, because even if Theo is holding his hand, he’s supposed to be thinking about the scariest ways they can end up dead and no one ever finding their bodies, not about the way Theo’s skin makes his own tingle, not about how they’re standing so near now that their chest are touching.

“You-” Theo clears his throat, “-heard that too?”

“Yes.” Liam breathes.

“Okay. What about… getting out of here?” Theo asks and Liam has never agreed faster to anything Theo has ever said. Ever.

* * *

 Liam probably runs faster than he ever has, and he’s thankful Theo can keep up because otherwise their hands wouldn’t still be locked.

He jumps in the car, and that’s the moment they part. He listens as Theo corners the truck and jumps behind the wheel, starting the engine. The truck starts so quickly Liam wonders how it even managed to properly go in a straight line, luckily no one is on the road at this time of the night. Soon, they’re far enough to start laughing about it.

“That was probably the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.” Liam says between fits of laughter, watching Theo’s face being lit by the passing streetlights.

“I have to admit that was pretty funny.” Theo answers, glancing at Liam a moment before his eyes return on the road. His eyes shine a way Liam has never seen them, but he likes it. It looks close to happiness.

“You’re such an idiot.” is all he says with a chuckle before they fall into comfortable silence.

Comfortable, until Liam’s brain decides to behave like the traitor it is, and makes his eyes fall upon Theo’s hands on the wheel.

His own hand, the one that was previously clasped with Theo’s, twitches on his lap. They’re stopping at a red light, and Liam ponders reaching out, but before he can stop himself he’s doing it. Tiredness makes you do stupid things.

Theo flinches slightly at the sudden contact, but he lets his hand drop by his side, and Liam intertwines their fingers. Theo looks at him with a raised brow, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“In case the thing is still near.” Liam says, looking at him through his eyelashes, and Theo’s smile is so wide it could tear his face apart. The car starts moving again and Liam’s own smile is wider, if possible.

Maybe it wasn’t the stupidest idea. Just a really stupid one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you noticed any typo or mistake, don't hesitate to tell me!:)


End file.
